Horoscopes & Soda
by Vieux
Summary: Because Irie Kanata is a ridiculously annoying dramatizer who Tokugawa Kazuya occasionally wants to kill for his comments about Horoscopes and a certain younger tennis player with a love for purple soda. Set right before the first stringers return from their expedition abroad in the U-17 camp. Relatively short drabble.


**A/N: I have succumbed to temptation, guys… Here is a Tokugawa Kazuya x Echizen Ryoma fanfiction. I swear this pair is life guys, I mean, I could totally see this becoming legit (especially in an AU future where they go to college and stuff and yeah I should probably just stop).**

* * *

Horoscopes & Soda

"I'm tired of this conversation topic. Why don't we play some new music and go do something else?" Irie Kanata suggested, casually tossing a tennis ball up and down in his hand with minimal movement. He, Oni, and Tokugawa were all sitting on the porch attached to their shared room.

"We just started, and you're tired already? Real men must be persistent." Oni scowled, his harsh red hair swirling slightly around him in the wind.

"Well, I acknowledge lack of persistence being one of my flaws. Us Sagittarius are adventurous and easily bored, after all." Irie smiled and flicked his wrist, sending the ball he was holding flying towards a precariously balanced Tokugawa who was doing a handstand on three fingers.

Tokugawa scowled as he lost his balance and was forced to sit upright once again. "Irie."

"What? Don't glare at me like that. Although, you're a Leo, right? I hate to tell you this, but our horoscopes are ridiculously incompatible this month… Jupiter and mars are not properly aligned…"

Oni's lips pulled lower into a frown. "Not everyone enjoys star signs like you, Irie. Whatever you're trying to say, spit it out."

"My my, how harsh you are! Well, I believe Tokugawa has something he needs to tell us."

"…No, I don't."

"Nothing? Not even one little bit of information?"

"No."

"I'm hurt," Irie gasped in a scandalous manner. "I was under the impression that despite our incompatibility, we were friends!"

"So… nothing about your interest- I mean, rivalry, with a certain middle schooler?"

"What are you trying to say?" Tokugawa scowled. "And Oni, please pass me the bottle of water next to you."

Oni reached out and pulled it out of the cooler, handing it over. Tokugawa reached his hand out, but before he could take it, the cold bottle was intercepted by a certain blonde.

"Why, thank you for the water, Oni." With a crack, Irie twisted open the bottle and took a long, dramatic gulp. "It does feel rather nice, slides down your throat easily in this hot summer weather."

"…"

"Hm? Did I do something wrong? Why are you glaring at me, Tokugawa? Are you that irritated by a bottle of water? Ah, I see. Perhaps you were saving the water for one of your… _friends_?"

"Friends?" Oni scoffed. "He doesn't have any." He cracked open a can of ginger ale and took a long sip.

"I do too," Tokugawa snapped, finally feeling the provocative remarks begin to wear away at his patience. "And no, I was merely thirsty."

"Shame, this is the last bottle. Would you like a drink?" Irie offered the bottle.

"…Now? Not particularly." In all honesty, his throat was quite parched, but he would rather _die_ then ask for water again from someone like Irie.

"Oh, I see… saving your virgin lips for a certain short tennis player, huh? Did you two have anything planned for your meeting tonight?"

"Irie! Echizen and I are merely training together in preparation for the first stringers' return." His patience was really starting to wear thin.

"Aha! He finally speaks! Seems like your mind was on him this whole time, was it not?"

"You two are being ridiculous. I'm going to run." Oni scoffed and stood up, casting his two roommates a disdainful glance. "You two had better stop wasting your time- your skills might deteriorate."

"Ah? I see, Oni is worried. But really, you should relax, our dear little kouhai Kazuya here is going to train tonight with Echizen. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Irie."

"What?"

"Why don't you go run with Oni and leave me in peace?"

"You mean leave you to go meet Echizen?"

"…Our meeting is later tonight, it's not time yet." Checking his watch, however, Tokugawa realized that it _was_ almost time to go see the other boy. He should probably start getting ready-

"Oh! I see. You need alone-time to _prepare_." Irie's lips curved into a sly smile. "Well then, I see how it is. Do you really want me to leave that badly?"

Tokugawa gritted his teeth. He should have seen the trap coming; he wanted Irie to leave, but he couldn't say _yes_ to that question, since it would imply he wanted to prepare for his meeting with Echizen. Not knowing how to answer, he chose to remain silent.

"Irie, are you coming or not? We'll need time to finish our run before the training room closes- I always do strength after running anyways."

"Alright, seeing as our sweet little disciple clearly wants to be left alone, I suppose I'll leave." Sighing like a diva, Irie got up slowly. "Don't intimidate the poor child now, Kazuya!"

"Of course not."

Irie reached for his U-17 representative jacket. "And make sure it's with consent! Remember, consent is important!"

"What?" He didn't understand what the other boy was trying to say.

" _Consent_ , Kazuya. An enthusiastic yes. Keep yourself in control and your hormones in check!"

" _What?!_ "

"An enthusiastic yes! Oh, and do use protection. Of course, I'm not saying you have any diseases or infections, and a boy cannot get pregnant, but still-"

" _Irie._ Do you want to go home?" Tokugawa growled. " _Get out_."

"Alright, alright, I'm going, gosh. A little warning never hurts!"

"Who even told you that we were meeting tonight?"

"Are you implying that you two _aren't_ meeting?"

Oni let out another noise of frustration. " _Irie_. Are you coming or not?"

"Of course I am. Don't you care about our little Kazuya though? He needs proper instruction in such mature matters! He appears to be in denial about his date with Echizen, perhaps he's confused about his own-"

"I. Am. Not. Having. A. Date. Or. A. Rendezvous. With. Echizen." He enunciated every single word clearly, trying to get his point across. "We aren't meeting tonight, alright?"

"Such a shame. The boy is a Capricorn, is he not? Capricorn and Leo are wonderfully compatible this month! This entire year, in fact~" Irie let a playful lilt crawl into his voice.

"Irie, I'm leaving you behind." Oni opened the door and stepped back into their room,

"I'm coming, don't worry. He merely needs a warning. But as they aren't meeting, I suppose it was a waste of time." Irie too stepped inside, tugging his jacket back on in the process.

"…" Tokugawa sighed, and stared out into the distance, faintly hearing Irie and Oni getting ready in the background. After they fell silent, he too entered the dorm room and slid the porch door shut behind him. Tossing on his own U-17 jacket, he grabbed his racket. After thinking a bit, he opened the mini fridge and grabbed a chilled can of Ponta out of it, tucking it into his left pocket. Listening carefully, he decided that it was safe to assume Irie and Oni had both already left. Sometimes, it really was an advantage to have a larger-than-average room- the camp could be rather kind when it came to the smallest of things.

Slinking past the narrow foyer, he reached for the doorknob of the back door. But just as he was about to twist it, a voice called it behind him- "Oh? Kazuya? Where are you going?"

 _Shit._

"…Nowhere."

"Really? Why leave out of the back door instead of the front?"

"…I need some air, so I'm going to lift a few weights."

"With a can of soda?"

"…I'm going to drink it afterwards. S-soda is good for an after-workout-reward." He tried to stabilize his voice.

"Oh really? But if I remember correctly, you _despise_ carbonated beverages, don't you? What brought about the sudden change of heart?"

"… Nothing."

"Oh please, where are you _really_ going?" Oni scoffed, coming up from behind Irie.

"…You two tricked me." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"To be fair, Oni agreed to it," Irie smirked.

"A real man takes responsibility for his actions."

"As you should, Oni."

The red-head scowled, and didn't say anything.

"So, don't beat around the bush or avoid the question any longer. Where are you going?"

 _Shit_. He was going to be late. To hell with it. "I am going to visit Echizen Ryoma for our rendezvous. Now, if you excuse me."

Stiffly, he exited the room, hoping that his face wouldn't betray him by flushing itself with color. Irie would never let him live it down.

After the wooden door shut behind him, Irie turned back to Oni. "As I said, the stars never lie."

"…How did you know?"

"Ah, so even you are interested! Well, you should consider looking into daily horoscopes. It did say that Leos would be getting lucky today. You should be careful though- I heard that Scorpios will experience a plethora of minor injuries today." With that, he grabbed a water bottle and left the room.

Turning, Oni's eyes fell on a torn piece of paper lying on the table. "Che, all he did was rummage through other people's things," he muttered, before he too left the room.

Moments later: "Ah shit!" He groaned, bent over clutching his left toe. "That damn door!"

~On The Courts~

"I feel as if someone is excessively upset at me," Tokugawa muttered as he pulled out the can of Ponta. "Here. If you behave, I'll let you drink one of these. Except you have to drink this first as a compromise."

"Che, Ponta is good for you," Ryoma scowled, eyeing the disgusting green Inui juice that Tokugawa was holding at towards him. Nonetheless, he began reaching out for the murky juice bottle, wrinkling his nose and squinting his eyes in the process.

And then, a few coincidental things happened at once; A daft wind blew a small group of leaves into Tokugawa- as he turned away to shake them out of his face and hair, Ryoma screwed his eyes tightly shut in order to avoid excessive exposure to the questionable substance he was being asked to drink. Likewise, they missed and Ryoma crashed straight into the older boy's chest, sending both of them spiraling towards the cold ground. Of course, the tennis ball that had come flying at them out of the bushes (Irie was _definitely_ not hiding in there) was entirely coincidental as well- it just happened to smash into Ryoma's head with just enough force to push him forward, sealing their lips together in an awkward kiss.

Of course, Ryoma was facing away from the bushes, and Tokugawa's view was blocked entirely by Ryoma, so neither of them were able to see anything happening around him.

So all Tokugawa could think was:

 _Lord, Oni was right… Horoscopes really_ _ **are**_ _scary…_

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm sorry if this was crap, but sometimes you just have to get everything out of your system, you know? This would totally be my Prince of Tennis OTP if it weren't for Royal pair, please don't ask me to pick between the two _ Anyways, what do you guys think? Expect more Tokugawa fanfiction to come, because he's just amazing xD**

 **Ja Ne**

 **~Vieux**


End file.
